Kelim Hierarchy
modified to serve as a city and the command center of the Hierarchy in the Milky Way.]]The Kelim Hierarchy is a union of numerous species and a superpower based in the Andromeda galaxy. First created as a democratic galactic alliance, the Hierarchy eventually evolved into a ruthless empire. It was once a prominent government in the Milky Way, until they were driven out by the Atlanteans. However, they returned in 3013 with a force stronger than anything the humans could muster and defeated both the Irin Republic and Velconum Empire. History Alliance of Planets The Hierarchy began shortly after a war sparked between the Elders and the neighbouring Erkons. Although the Elders had powerful psychic abilities, the Erkons had superior technology and was winning the war. The Elders, in desperation, reached out to the stars for help, and the Yusrin and Ne'Kog came to their aid. It was then that the Alliance of Planets was formed. One world was no match for three, and the Alliance defeated the Erkons, who later joined them as well. The Alliance expanded, first by creating colonies, then by convincing numerous other species to join them. Soon, they had become large and powerful, though they maintained their ideals of peace due to the devastating war with the Elders. Old Kelim Hierarchy This peace did not last long, however. The ultimate goal of the Alliance was to unite the galaxy, but there are always species who did not wish to join. Eventually, the Alliance of Planets were forced to fight after a defensive species viewed them as a threat. They defeated the species, which agreed to join them. Slowly, their methods changed as they fought more and more aliens, until eventually they evolved into the Hierarchy (now known as the Old Kelim Hierarchy). They expanded much more aggressively and assimilated numerous species, such as the Hergin. It was not long before the Hierarchy clashed with another major superpower at the time: Atlantis. The two powerful factions fought a long war, which eventually became a deadlock. It would evident that there would be no victor, and if even if one of them emerged victorious, both civilizations would have become heavily crippled. The two sides decided to sign a peace treaty, which eventually led to an alliance. Alongside the Atlanteans, the Hierarchy would face and fight back the dreaded Punishers. This period was one of the peaks of Hierarchy civilization, and its borders and population grew rapidly. Escape to Andromeda Eventually, the alliance with the Atlanteans fell apart due to intervention from an Erkon travelling back from the future. The Atlanteans engaged in yet another bloody war with the Hierarchy, but with the Hierarchy being in an economic recession as well as taking the blunt of the damage during the Punisher Wars, the Atlanteans easily won and drove the Hierarchy out. Some species of the Hierarchy severed all ties to them after the defeat and stayed behind. What remained of the Old Kelim Hierarchy fled as far as they could; to another galaxy. Within the Andromeda galaxy, they re-established themselves as the New Kelim Hierarchy. It was during this time that an Erkon, enraged at the Hierarchy having banned time-travel research, went back in time to get revenge, but instead caused the Hierarchy to be driven out by the Atlanteans. In their new home, they continued to be conquerers and took over the majority of Andromeda. Many new races joined them, and the Hierarchy once again became a force to be reckoned with. Return to the Milky Way After gaining a powerful foothold in Andromeda, the Hierarchy sent a large portion of their military back to the Milky Way. However, revenge and reconquest of their former galaxy was only their secondary objective, contrary to what many believed. Their main goal was to retrieve the Control, a history-altering device created and sought after by the Erkons, who escaped through time and may appear sometime in the future. The Hierarchy was met with much resistance from the local human governments, the Irini and Velconi. However, neither was as strong as the ancient Atlanteans, and after a short war, both were forced to surrender. The Hierarchy ordered the disbanding of the human governments, while it searched desperately for the Control. Ultimately, the Justice and his human companions managed to retrieve it, completing the Hierarchy's objectives. The Hierarchy stayed in the Milky Way, colonizing many planets. They decided against enslaving or otherwise ruling humans because they understood the species (and deemed controlling them to be very unwise). Nevertheless, they restricted human expansion to within the Near-Earth Sector to prevent ever having to fight against another powerful human foe. Military Structure Hierarchy military is similar to that of humans. It involves a series of ranks, in which the higher ranking officers held precedence over the lower ranking members. It also has different sub-sections, but only has a navy and an army and no marines or air force (the air force is part of the navy and the marines are part of the army division). However, the system of promotion is quite different from that of humans, as who gets promoted is determined by that member's species as well as their skill, behavior and deeds. See Hierarchy Ranks for more details on their ranking system. Category:Factions